


Fire Away

by orphan_account



Series: Catfish AU Companion Fics [1]
Category: Catfish AU Reddie
Genre: Catfish AU, Catfish AU Reddie - Freeform, Catfish SMAU, Crew bonding, Laser Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ficlet to accompany updates 31-35 of my Reddie Catfish SMAU.The crew play laser tag together to bond. :)
Series: Catfish AU Companion Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882792
Kudos: 17





	Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> check out the catfish smau this accompanies on twitter! @catfish_au !!!
> 
> sorry if this is shitty, i'm a little rusty JFKLDFDSLJFDSLK

“Awright, chaps! Are yew lot locked in?” 

“Richie, can we just go?”

“I _said_ , are yew lot locked in?!”

“Yes! Now can we fucking go?!”

Richie snorted out a laugh and saluted the irritated little man in the back seat. “Aye, aye, captain!” Eddie simply scowled in return, while the others stifled their laughter. By now, the entire crew had been picked up. Mike sat beside Richie; while Eddie, Illana, and Bill were cramped in the backseat. However, none of them seemed to mind. They’d done this many times before, since they were so close in college and had ventured on many road trips together. In fact, they slipped into their normal car ride system; Lana resting her head on Bill’s shoulder and him resting his head atop hers, while Eddie simply held Lana’s hand to ground him and keep him from getting car sick. Since the entirety of the crew had been picked up, it was time to head to the laser tag arena. Richie insisted on blasting music the whole way.

Richie had always loved laser tag. He loved the atmosphere of it all; the neon lights radiating a glow in the otherwise dark room, the competitive aura and teamwork it took to win -- all of it. He especially loved how freeing it felt to do something so “childish.” Growing up sucks, especially growing up as someone who never got to experience normal kid shit. Being gay in a small, homophobic town definitely made it harder to make friends and do stuff like this, so it was super dope to be able to do it now. Plus, it was one place he felt like he could focus at and really enthrall himself into something. To put it shortly, he was pumped.

Eddie, of course, had that same intense love for the activity. He treasured it, because memories of his childhood came along with it. Eddie’s childhood wasn’t the best (in fact it was pretty horrible), but there were still golden moments; such as the times when he had helped his dad out with the car, and (more relatively) the few times he and his brothers had snuck out to play laser tag. Being reminded of those times always makes him smile, so that’s what he was doing as he looked out the window and waited for the car to reach their destination. It felt nice to be on his way to play laser tag again after so long, he only wished his brothers were here with him.

The car ride was fairly short, being as the laser tag arena wasn’t very far away. Richie parked the car smoothly, putting the car in park and withdrawing the key from the ignition. He looked around at his passengers with a mischievous smirk before speaking, “Who’s ready to get their ass handed to them?” He was met with a chorus of disapproval, as if everyone groaned and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Richie huffed out a loud laugh, before unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car. Everyone followed his lead, and they all began to make their way into the building. 

Richie (being the asshole he is) purposely tripped Eddie on their way in, resulting in Eddie nearly toppling over. Luckily, Mike caught him with a laugh and a shake of his head. “I got you, Eds.” He then grinned a charming smile, causing Eddie to blush slightly as he thanked him. Richie bit back laughter at the interaction, finding it amusing to see Eddie flustered by Mike. He didn’t blame him. Eddie caught his gaze, then glared and socked him in the arm. “You’re an asshole!” He said, huffing and walking past him into the building. Richie simply laughed, skipping in behind him with Mike on his tail. 

After receiving their equipment, and Richie asking the guy repeatedly if they have baby sizes for Eddie, they were finally entering the arena itself. They each named their teams: With Richie and Illana’s team being named “Team Tozier” and Eddie, Bill, and Mike’s team being called “Team Henbrak.” There was a scoreboard with a column for each team. At the top of said columns, the team names were displayed, with each respective team’s players listed underneath. Next to each of their names there was a score count, and at the bottom of the columns there were spots for the total team scores. They all lined up at either side of the room; Team Tozier on one side, Team Henbrak on the other. At the sound of the buzzer, they all scurried off either to hiding spots or toward each other. The game has begun.

Richie’s choice move was to run to the upper level of the area and plant himself in a place both hidden from view, and with a good look at the rest of the arena. He crouched himself down behind a barrier, resting his gun on top of it as if he was a sniper hunting for a target. The perfect spot in his opinion, that almost always secured his victory. Meanwhile, Eddie had his sights on him, not easily tricked by hiding spots like Richie’s. He aimed his gun at him, smirking as he pulled the trigger and shot him. Richie’s armor went off, indicating he got shot, and he shrieked. He looked at Eddie and gasped, shouting. “You little fucker!”

Eddie cackled in return, smiling wide as he saw a point get added by his name. He shouted back at Richie. “You’re going down, Tozier!” Richie fought back a smile, flipping him off. Eddie did the same back, then turned and jogged off to a new hiding spot. However, on his venture, he himself got shot. Eddie turned to see his attacker, shocked to see it was his own teammate. “Bill, what the hell?! I’m on your team!” He shouted. Richie laughed at the sight. “Good one, Bill!” He shouted, causing Eddie to groan. He quickly raised his gun and shot Bill in return, then once again left to find a hiding spot. 

Meanwhile, Lana stayed planted in one spot as well (clearly having the same tactic as Richie) and waited for her prey to come to her. Luckily, Eddie was that guy. She shot at him, but **missed**. Lana immediately tucked herself behind her barrier, her eyes wide. “Fuck.” She whispered to herself. She stayed frozen for a few seconds, waiting for Eddie to appear. When he didn’t, she peeked over the barrier and was immediately met with the barrel of his laser gun. “Gotcha.” Eddie smirked, pulling the trigger to shoot her. Lana laughed in surprise. “That was a good one, Eds!” She complimented, quickly kissing his cheek before standing to dart off in the opposite direction. Eddie grinned and shook his head, doing the same himself.

Opposite to Richie and Lana’s tactics, Mike’s tactic was to never stay in one place. Due to his amazing level of physical fitness, he was able to dart around without even breaking a real sweat. So, that’s what he did, only stopping to crouch behind barriers when someone was coming near. Despite his large frame and height, he was actually pretty tactile and good at hiding. He hadn’t been spotted by any of the crew so far, leaving them dumbfounded as to his location. He periodically shot his opponents, racking up points at a fast pace while they were utterly confused to where the shots were coming from. Mike chuckled to himself. This is too easy.

Unbeknownst to how Mike was scoring so many points, Eddie and Bill simply kept hustling around. Bill, of course, was utterly getting taken out left and right; while Eddie had only been shot a couple times (all by Richie.) Speaking of Richie, the lanky man had been somehow tucking and rolling between barriers like a pro, making it hard to keep track of him. However, Eddie managed to shoot him multiple times; in the chest, in the back, and even in the ass (which made Richie laugh, resulting in Eddie’s smile.) Bill and Lana were head to head as well, taking turns shooting at each other and missing. They were cracking up, ultimately just abandoning their guns and watching Richie and Eddie hunt around. From the second level, Mike was doing the same with a grin on his face. He really loved his new friends.

The score was tight between the two teams, with just Richie and Eddie battling now. They sprinted and jumped all around the arena, giggling like little kids as they continuously shot each other and battled. Meanwhile, time was running out on the scoreboard. With two minutes left and the scores tied, things got even more intense. Richie and Eddie began to get rougher and more physical, with Eddie tackling the other man to the ground and shouting. “Aha! Gotcha!” He planted himself on his hips, pointing his gun to Richie’s chest whilst Richie looked up at him with wide eyes. “Any last words, Trashmouth?” Eddie smirked, tilting his head as he got ready to pull the trigger. 

“Nope.” Richie said with a pop to the ‘P’, before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top instead. He pointed his gun at Eddie this time, smiling and mimicking him in a high voice. “Any last words, Kaspbrak?” Eddie fought to get out from underneath him, thrashing around. “Fuck you, bro!” He shouted, slapping at his thighs and pushing at his chest. Richie just laughed, opting to wait ‘til the last second to pull the trigger (because he’s a dramatic bitch.) But, just as the clock was running out and Richie was about to pull the trigger, a ‘pew’ came from behind him and triggered his suit. He had been shot, and the game buzzer went off. Richie whipped around to see who had got him and was met with a smirking Mike, still pointing his gun. Richie’s eyes widened and he quickly snapped his head to the scoreboard, the others doing the same. 

_Team Henbrak wins!_

_Mike Hanlon is the round champion!_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked!! don't forget to leave feedback and check out @catfish_au if u haven't!!


End file.
